Mon sauveur
by shakamia
Summary: Qu'est ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état?


**Mon sauver**

By Mia

Résumé: qu'est ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état?

Je venais d'entrer dans ce bar, il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance, apparemment un coin où danser. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où j'allais d'habitude. J'étais plus un habitué des lieux tranquilles où tu peux boire sans être dérangé.

Je m'étais posé au bar; j'avais pris une bière et je regardais la foule autour de moi. Tous avaient des cocktails. Je me suis levé pour aller faire un tour et voir les pièces du fond.

Les filles étaient pas mal, certaines un peu jeunes et là, je l'ai vu.

Emilie Yokas assise à une table, avec des copains, un verre à la main et à en croire ça façon de se tenir, elle était passablement éméchée.

Je me suis dirigé vers elle.

B- Emilie?

Elle s'est retournée et en me voyant, elle a eu peur, elle n'était peut être pas si éméchée que ça après tout. Elle s'est rapidement levée pour m'entraîner un peu plus loin et me murmurer: «S'il te plait, ne cries pas, ne fait pas de scandale.»

B- Viens par ici…Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

E- Je m'amuse, entre copain, tu ne vas pas me faire de scène.

B- Tu es mineur, tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans un endroit où on vend de l'alcool.

Un slow venait de commencer et des couples s'étaient formés autour de nous.

E- Danse avec moi sinon ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ajouter un mot, elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et j'ai senti son haleine chargée d'alcool. Elle se frottait à moi et je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. C'est là qu'on a été bousculé. Elle m'a donné un coup de tête qui m'a explosé la lèvre.

E- Aï!

B- Ouch! Ca va?

E- Ouai, je vais certainement avoir une bosse demain.

Et là elle a fait un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

E- Bisous magique.

Je la regardais les yeux exorbités, elle m'avait embrassé le coin de la lèvre. Ca m'avait choqué, elle était carrément bourrée, je n'allais pas la laisser ici.

B- Bon allez, je te ramène.

E- Non!

Elle a fait demi tour et je suis parti sur ses talons.

B- Emilie!

J'étais dehors, il pleuvait averse et je l'ai vue toute seule contre un mur.

B- Emilie!…Je te ramène chez toi.

E- Non, je n'avais pas le droit, ils vont m'engueuler et vue l'ambiance en ce moment…ils ont assez à penser sans…s'il te plait, je devais dormir chez Maty…

B- Pas question, tu ne reste pas ici…Bon, viens on rentre.

E- Bosco…

B- Chez moi, on rentre chez moi. Tiens, prend ma veste, t'es toute mouillée, tu vas choper la mort.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers ma voiture. Le trajet s'est déroulé en silence, je me demandais dans quoi je m'étais engagé. J'ai garé la voiture, on est monté chez moi et elle a suivi en silence.

A peine entré, je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain pour chercher des serviettes.

B- Tiens, sèche toi.

E- Merci.

B- Assies toi, je vais te faire un café.

E- Non, je suis seulement fatiguée, je vais m'allonger sur le canapé.

B- Attend, tu va prendre mon lit.

Je suis allé dans ma chambre et j'ai changé les draps. J'ai également sorti un t-shirt pour elle.

B- Tiens, tu peux te coucher.

E- Merci Bosco. Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à ma mère?

B- Rien. Demain je te pose au lycée et je ne veux plus jamais te voir avec un verre à la main, c'est clair?

…

B- Allez, va te coucher.

J'ai éteint la lumière, allumé la tv pour avoir une petite lumière et je me suis endormi.

J'ai été réveillé quelques heures plus tard, il devait être 4 heures. J'ai entendu du bruit provenant de la salle de bain. La porte était entre ouverte.

B- Emilie?

…

B- Emilie? Je peux entrer?

Elle était assise par terre, appuyée contre le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux clos.

B- Tu ne vas pas bien?

E- Je suis malade, je me suis vomie dessus.

B- Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas prendre une douche et te changer. 

E- Je vais vomir.

Et là j'ai fait un truc que je ne pensais jamais faire, tenir les cheveux de mademoiselle Yokas pendant qu'elle vomit. Elle s'est ensuite rassise par terre.

E- Je ne me sens pas bien.

B- Ah…Ca va passer. Allez lève toi.

E- Non…

Je l'ai attrapée sous les bras pour la lever et l'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

B- Je vais te chercher un autre t-shirt, après tu prendras une douche.

Après qu'elle ait pris une douche et qu'elle se soit changée, elle est allée se coucher. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas bien dormi. Je l'ai réveillée le lendemain matin.

B- Emilie, debout.

E- Bosco?

B- Allez debout, un café t'attend.

Lorsqu'elle s'est présentée devant moi, elle était plutôt mal à l'aise.

B- Ca va?

E- Un peu gênée mais sinon ça va.

B- Tiens ton café.

E- Non, je…

B- Bois. Après je te dépose au lycée.

Nous n'avons pas trop parlé, qu'est ce que je pouvais dire... J'étais au volant et je la voyais triturer son portable.

B- Faith t'a appelé?

E- Non, c'est Maty, elle m'a laissé plein de message, elle s'inquiétait car elle m'a vu partir avec toi.

Je l'ai posé devant le lycée. Je la regardais rentrer, se diriger vers un groupe et là elle a fait demi tour.

B- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Elle s'est penchée par la fenêtre pour me faire un bisou sur la joue.

E- Merci Bosco.

Je voyais le regard de ses copains sur moi et je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Je savais très bien ce qu'ils pouvaient penser; on était parti ensemble et je la ramenais... 

Je suis ensuite directement parti au boulot. J'étais en avance et ça en a étonné plus d'un.

Je n'ai rien dit à Faith sur ma soirée même si elle a vu qu'il y avait quelque chose, notamment une lèvre fendue. Elle ne m'a posé aucune question, elle pensait certainement que c'était une histoire de fille. C'était un peu vrai.

Je pensais que je n'aurais plus à faire ça et puis 2 semaines après j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Emilie tard dans la soirée, elle était dans un bar, bourrée et elle voulait que je vienne la chercher. Et j'y suis allé, forcément. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait chez Faith mais ça commençait à m'inquiéter.

Quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai tout de suite vu, elle était assise dans un coin et venais de finir un verre cul sec.

Elle était avec le même groupe de copains que la dernière fois et quand elle m'a aperçu, je l'ai vue se lever difficilement pour me sauter au cou.

Je suis resté con.

E- Bosco! T'es venu!

B- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

E- Je voulais rentrer mais je ne savais pas comment alors j'ai pensé à toi.

B- Ok, allez viens, prend ton manteau.

Et comme deux semaines auparavant, je l'ai ramenée, et mise au lit. Elle n'a pas été malade cette fois-ci mais le lendemain matin elle avait la gueule de bois.

Elle ne m'a pas dit un mot et je n'ai pas essayé de la faire parler mais elle commençait à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

Au boulot, Faith a eu besoin de 3 secondes pour voir que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ce matin là.

F- C'est quoi son nom?

B- Quoi?

F- Quel est le nom de celle qui te met dans cet état?

B- C'est pas ce que tu crois, crois moi, je préfèrerai.

F- Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu peux me parler.

B- Pas cette fois Faith.

Et je sais que je l'ai inquiétée mais je me sentais coincé. Je m'étais mis dans une situation impossible. Qu'est ce que je lui dirais? Que 2 fois j'avais récupéré sa fille bourrée? Qu'elle dormait chez moi dans ces cas là?

Pour aggraver les choses, elle m'a parlé d'Emilie, du fait qu'elle se faisait du souci pour sa fille, qu'elles ne se parlaient plus. 17 ans, pas un âge facile, en même temps, depuis qu'elle a 14 ans, ce n'est pas la joie; on pensait qu'après son overdose, ça s'était calmé mais non.

Le samedi soir j'étais tranquillement au bar lorsque j'ai été dérangé, j'ai regardé mon portable, c'était elle. J'ai décroché et…

?- Excusez moi, vous êtes l'ami d'Emilie?

B- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Elle va bien?

?- Oui, on est au zanzibar, elle est complètement bourrée et je ne peux pas l'héberger car mes parents sont là…

B- J'arrive.

Je n'ai pas mis très longtemps et quand je suis entré je l'ai trouvé avachie sur un canapé.

B- Emilie?

…

B- Emilie? Allez, debout…Qu'est ce qu'elle a bu?

?- Comme nous.

B- Elle n'a rien pris d'autre?

?- Non.

B- Vous ne pouviez pas l'empêcher de boire?

?- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment.

B- Ok.

Et je l'ai soulevée pour la prendre dans mes bras pour la ramener. L'air frais l'a un peu revigorée.

E- Bosco, mon sauveur.

Elle somnolait et elle m'a passé les bras autour du cou pour se lover contre moi. C'était étrange comme sensation. Je me suis toujours occupé des gueules de bois de mes proches et cette nuit là, j'ai grimpé les escaliers avec Emilie dans mes bras. Je lui ai enlevé ses chaussures avant de la mettre au lit. Je l'ai recouverte et je l'ai regardé quelques secondes, qu'est ce qu'elle avait dans la tête pour être dans cet état?

C'est là qu'elle a ouvert les yeux et elle s'est brusquement redressée, elle était complètement imbibée et elle m'a embrassée pour finalement me dire «Mon sauveur! Je t'aime» avant de retomber sur l'oreiller.

Pour le coup j'étais sciée.

Je me suis levé et je suis allée m'asseoir sur mon canapé. J'avais pris une bière et je me suis posée devant ma télé.

Ca devait cesser, ce n'était pas sein comme situation. Je suis l'oncle Bosco et là...Je me suis finalement endormi en ruminant.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis levé pour préparer du café. Il était 9 heures.

J'ai voulu aller la réveiller, elle n'était pas au lit; c'est là que j'ai entendu l'eau couler. Elle prenait une douche, bien.

Je suis retourné à la cuisine. Lorsqu'au bout d'un certain temps je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

B- Emilie? Ca va?

Pas de réponse.

B- Emilie?

C'était bizarre, j'avais un peu peur de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur. Elle n'allait pas bien en ce moment mais pas au point de faire une bêtise?

B- Emilie, je vais rentrer…

J'ai attendu encore quelques secondes et puis j'ai doucement tourné la poigner. J'avais un peu peur, je suis lentement entré. Le rideau de douche était tiré et l'eau continuait de couler.

B- Emilie? Ca va?

C'est là que je l'ai entendu pleurer.

B- Emilie, ça va? Je t'en pris, dis moi ce qui ne va pas…

J'ai attrapé un drap de bain et j'ai tiré le rideau. Elle était assise, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre elles. J'ai fermé l'eau et je me suis penché pour l'envelopper dans la serviette de bain.

Elle tremblait et je l'ai senti m'attraper pour me serrer.

J'ai enlevé une mèche de cheveu pour la lui mettre derrière l'oreille. Je l'ai sorti de la douche et nous sommes restés un moment comme ça, debout dans ma salle de bain.

E- Merci.

B- Habille toi et après on va parler.

E- …Ok

Je suis allé au salon, l'attendant en buvant un café.

B- Tes parents ne vont rien dire?

E- Non, j'avais dit que je passerais la journée avec Maty. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas rester toute la journée chez toi

B- T'inquiètes pas pour ça…Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit?

E- Pas vraiment. Je me souviens que tu m'as porté…

Je voyais bien qu'elle se souvenait certainement du fait qu'elle m'avait embrassé mais j'ai préféré passer ça sous silence, pas la peine de parler de moment délicat.

B- Ouai. Bon, tu veux me dire ce qui ce passe? Qu'est ce qui te pousse à boire?

E- ….

B- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

E- Je ne crois pas. Après tu vas me regarder différemment.

B- Ca ne peut pas être si grave…

Elle était assise de ¾ sur ce canapé, me regardant bizarrement et puis elle s'est approchée de moi pour m'embrasser. Je suis resté scotché. Et elle s'est reculé de quelques centimètres, ses 2 mains posées sur mon torse.

E- Voilà pourquoi je bois.

B- Em…

E- Quand je bois, tu viens à ma rescousse, tu me prends dans tes bras et je dors dans ton lit.

Elle s'était rapprochée, je la sentais se frotter contre moi et j'étais paralysé. Tétanisé par ce qui se passait.

B- Emilie tu es une charmante jeune fille mais tu es encore une enfant, la fille de Faith.

E- Apparemment ton corps ne pense pas pareil.

A- force qu'elle se frotte contre moi comme elle le faisait j'avais eu une réaction physique totalement incontrôlable et incontrôlée.

Et là je l'ai repoussée. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise, elle s'y attendait, je pouvais seulement voir de la peine au fond de ses yeux.

B- Emilie, non. Je vais te raccompagner.

E- Non, je vais rentrer à pied.

Je n'ai pas insisté.

B- Et la prochaine fois que tu te mets dans le même état, je te raccompagne chez tes parents.

Et elle a passé la porte. J'ai su qu'elle était bien rentrée et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Faith m'en parlait de temps en temps, ça allait apparemment mieux.

Ca faisait quasiment 6 mois que cette histoire avec Emilie était passée et je n'y pensais plus, mis à part lorsque je recevais un coup de fil tard dans la nuit. Heureusement ce n'était jamais elle. J'avais repris ma vie comme avant, les filles défilaient, comme avant.

J'allais beaucoup plus rarement chez Faith, je ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et il est également vrai que je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec elle.

Ce soir là j'étais avec Chris au Tropicana, il m'entraînait toujours dans des bars à thème, et à chaque fois j'acceptais, va savoir pourquoi. Nous étions là depuis un moment même temps et puis j'ai vu une fille assise de dos. Les cheveux raides, mis long, de longues jambes. Je décidais de m'approcher, lui offrir un verre, faire connaissance et voir son visage en espérant que ce n'était pas une de ces fausses beautés qui ont un corps de rêve.

J'étais derrière elle, elle parlait avec des copines et là je me suis aperçu qu'elles étaient un peu plus jeunes, bon tant pis, de toute façon ça ne m'a jamais vraiment stoppé.

B- Excusez moi, je peux…

Elle s'est retourné et là, le choc, Emilie.

E- Bosco?

Pour le coup je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle a eu l'air surprise, j'ai vu de la peur, peur que je cafte et puis, elle a souris.

B- Qu'est ce que t'a dans ton verre.

E- Un soda. Alors pourquoi t'es là?

B- Je te raccompagne, prend tes affaires.

Elle n'a rien dit et m'a suivi. Je suis allé retrouver Chris.

B- Je rentre.

Il a jeté un coup d'œil à Emilie et j'ai vu son sourire entendu. Elle faisait plus vieille, 22 ans même si elle n'en avait que 18.

C- T'as été rapide.

Je n'ai pas relevé. J'étais silencieux, je conduisais en me posant pas mal de question et quand j'ai tourné la tête vers elle je me suis aperçu qu'elle me regardait.

B- Quoi?

E- Tu croyais que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à qui t'aurais fait ton baratin? Quelqu'un que t'aurais ramené chez toi…

B- Je te raccompagne.

E- Tu fais comme tu veux, tu as le choix.

J'ai donné un coup de volant pour me garer. J'ai respiré un grand coup et

B- Ecoute Emilie, oui, quand je t'ai vu de dos, j'allais te voir pour te faire du baratin mais je ne peux pas, car tu as à peine 18 ans. Peut être que si tu n'étais pas la fille de Faith, oui, peut être que je te ramènerais chez moi mais il se trouve que tu es la fille de Faith, je ne te vois pas comme ça. Tu es Emilie et je suis ton oncle Bosco. Je ne l'envisage pas. Ca n'arrivera jamais, jamais, ok? La conversation est close. Je ne veux plus avoir cette conversation avec toi. C'est clair?

E- …

Ca a été la dernière fois que nous avons abordé ce sujet. Et personne n'a jamais rien su de cette période.

Après ces études de médecine, elle s'est mariée avec un flic de la 79ème. Jamie Tortello. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je suis resté scotché, on aurait dit moi 10 ans auparavant, sale caractère, nerveux, pas facile à vivre mais elle était semble t il la seule à savoir s'y prendre avec lui; comme Faith avait été la seule à pouvoir me supporter durant toutes ces années où nous avons été partenaire.

Fin


End file.
